


Just a Man in a Club

by khryseraph



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khryseraph/pseuds/khryseraph
Summary: Calum Shepard is a callboy who lives in Omega at Aria's whim, until he meets a legendary turian who whisks him away to the stars
Relationships: Male Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Just a Man in a Club

Calum Shepard sat down on the worn leather seat, sighing. The bartender, a male turian wearing a skimpy outfit, asked him what he wanted to drink. 

“Anything strong. It’s on Aria, as usual.” He let his head slump down onto his arms. His knees ached and he wanted to get the taste of alien jism out of his mouth.

The bartender nodded. His name was Raxtus, and Calum often found himself earning the Turian’s tips in exchange for a night of raunchy, if not slightly tired, sex. 

Raxtus set a shot glass full of purple liquid in front of Calum’s slumped-over head. As he slowly sat up to down the shot, he pondered why exactly he didn’t leave. He had plenty of money to get off Omega, maybe even enough to make it back to Earth. 

He supposed it was something akin to comfort. The benefits provided by serving as Aria’s on-call human slut for her exclusive patrons were nice. Good pay, protection, a nice apartment, and all the drinks he could take while still being ready to serve. 

He requested another drink as he adjusted his outfit, which was a simple combination of a studded vest, dark jeans, and sturdy boots. To accentuate his assets, he had on an electric blue jockstrap that matched his eyes. He spared no expense in trying to entice drunk bar goers to pound one out in him in exchange for a hefty amount of credits. 

He sighed, downing the shot Raxtus set in front of him and scanning the room with his trained eyes to look for his next paycheck. 

There wasn’t much to really impress him tonight. Some batarians who liked to tie him up and take their anger out on him. A krogan poet who dripped hot wax on Calum as he worked on his craft. An asari who he stayed away from after seeing the fantasies in her mind.

Then his eyes fell on the duo in a shadowy corner. Two turians, both decked out in full armor. Most likely mercenaries who had plenty of credits to blow on a skilled fuck.

He took one more shot before making his way over to the pair of turians. He sauntered his hips as he slowly approached. He saw one of the turians pat the other on the shoulder as he stood up and got out of the booth. He made his way over to Calum, eyes full of mirth.

Calum stopped as the turian got close and leaned in to speak over the loud music. 

“Listen, my buddy’s a little nervous about hiring some… help. He hasn’t gotten laid in months. I’ll make it worth your while if you can give him a good night.”

Calum nodded, smiling at the turian. He looked refined, with his pale green markings and matching suit. He continued his approach to the corner booth, trying to make out his target.

At first he struggled to even see the turian. He seemed to almost melt into the shadows. Calum finally reached the table and sat down, examining the turian fully. 

He was well-built, lithe but clearly strong. He had a chiseled mandible and attractive face. What could be seen of his plates showed that he was a native to Palaven, being slightly sun-scorched. His navy blue facial markings matched his armor, and he looked like he fit it well. The only thing that stood out as unattractive about the turian was his clear discomfort at the human joining him at the table.

“Um… Can I help you?” His voice was deep and raspy, and made a little part of Calum’s heart melt. That’s the kind of voice he wouldn’t mind waking up to every morning.

“Maybe. But I  _ know _ I can help you.” He gave a wink and scooted over to where the other turian had previously sat.

“That’s… Listen, I don’t know what Sidonis said to you, but I’m not-” Calum chuckled.

“He didn’t tell me his name. All he mentioned was that you might want someone to relax with, and that’s all I’m here for. To help you relax. I’m Calum.” The turian’s cheeks flushed blue.

“Garrus. Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, Garrus. How about a round on me?”

The turian thought it over, trying to find the trap waiting for him. After a moment, he gave a slow nod. Calum smiled a toothy grin at the turian and waved over at Raxtus, indicating a couple rounds of shots be brought over.

They sat in silence while the music thudded around them, waiting for the drinks. Calum kept trying to catch Garrus’ eye, but the turian kept finding something else to focus his gaze on. 

“Listen, Calum, I’m flattered you came over here, but-” Calum interrupted him.

“There’s our shots. Over here Rax!”

Raxtus prowled over, not happy Calum used his little nickname. He set the tray down and promptly left - exactly what Calum wanted. All the service, none of the banter.

“To a fun night in Afterlife, courtesy of Aria!” Calum held up one of the purple shots, indicating one of the blue ones for Garrus.

Garrus’ attention piqued at hearing Aria’s name brought up, and cautiously brought the shot up to his mouth. They swallowed the drinks down at the same time, and before Garrus could protest Calum put the other shot in his hand and grabbed his own. 

“To life!”

They swallowed the second round.

Calum was feeling a little tipsy at this point and gestured to Raxtus for some water. Then he turned his focus back to Garrus. 

“So. What’s a handsome guy like you doing in a place like this?”   
Garrus flushed slightly.

“You know. Doing business.”

Calum nodded.

“I understand. We don’t have to talk about work. Gods above know there’s  _ plenty _ more interesting subjects.” Garrus chuckled slightly at that.

“So, you know Aria?” Calum wasn’t surprised by his direct questioning. Just seemed like the type of person Garrus was. 

“Yep. She’s helped me out since I was a teen. I would call her a mother figure... if only she weren’t such a cold-hearted bitch.” Garrus laughed at that, then stopped.

“No mother of your own, then?”

Calum looked at his empty shot glass. 

“No, but that’s a story for another time. Where did your friend get off to?” Garrus looked at Calum and sighed, somewhat exasperated. Clearly he was wondering the same thing.

“I’m not sure. Sidonis wants me to… get out more. He’s been talking me into going here for weeks, but I finally relented to get him off my back.” Calum laughed at that. 

Raxtus approached with the waters and some beers for the pair of them - half levo-compatible, half dextro-compatible. 

Calum thanked him with a nod, turning back to Garrus.

“Come on, surely you came here for more than just getting your friend to leave you alone?” He winked, bringing a blush to Garrus’ cheeks. 

“I’m… well, I’m definitely open to getting to know  _ you _ more, at least. What do you do for Aria?” Calum chuckled dismissively.

“Nothing too special. Just a job here and there. But you’re bringing the conversation back to work. You must have some interests outside of work, right?” Garrus blushed.

“Truth be told, I’ve been so focused on working for so long… It’s all I think about. It’s hard to think about a life without it.” Calum nodded. 

“I get that. But, come on. Surely someone of your stature must be fending off the gentlemen left and right?”

“Not as much as you think, no.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring into their drinks.

“Well, Garrus, I would like to get to know you better, and it seems like this place is weighing on you cause your friend brought you here. Why don’t we go to my place? Have a little bit of privacy?”

Garrus thought this over for a while, stirring his drink with one of his talons. Finally, he looked up. 

“Let’s do it.”

And with that, the two of them left for Calum’s apartment.


End file.
